


We'll be alright.

by sunny_ghost



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Bittersweet, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Apologizes, Morality | Patton Sanders Is Worried About His Kiddos, Post-Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux, Post-Episode: SvS Redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_ghost/pseuds/sunny_ghost
Summary: As Logan looked into Patton's tear-strained eyes, he was struck by something. As if someone had just applied a stinging antiseptic onto a wound that he had refused to notice. It burned, and it hurt, but it helped too.--------------------------Beware of spoilers for SvS Redux/Putting Others First. Takes place the evening after SvS Redux/POF. Patton apologizes and Logan has feelings, they're worried about their kiddos, idk man the tags say it all.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	We'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> In this Patton and Logan are already together, they've smooshed their rooms together to make one shared room.  
> Also! While writing this, I listened to the song Kingdom In Blue by Kupla on repeat. It's a great song that I think perfectly captures the bittersweet feeling of this fic, so if you'd like a soundtrack while reading, I highly suggest it!

That night as Patton was getting ready for bed, he froze. He looked at Logan across the room, and for the first time that day, it really sunk in just what he'd done.

Logan was wearing his pajamas, the ones that he only ever let Patton see him wearing. A pair of blue flannel pants and a soft, gray, long-sleeved shirt that said "SMART ASS" in white block letters. (He'd decided it was too warm to wear his onesie.) He had a cup of tea in one hand and a dry-erase marker in the other, writing out Thomas's schedule for the next day on a whiteboard on the wall above his desk.

He kept writing something down, staring at it, then erasing it. Then writing something else down, staring at it, and repeating. Eventually, he seemed satisfied with what he had written. When he capped his pen and turned away from the whiteboard, there was only one thing written on it. In large letters, underlined three times, was "SELF CARE."

He put the pen and his now empty mug down on the desk and turned to see Patton, crying.

Patton had held himself together for this long. Putting on a brave face to go check on Roman. Keeping himself calm and collected during Lee and Mary Lee's visit and his conversation with Janus. Delivering dinner to Roman and Virgil, where they were watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ in Roman's room. But now he let layer after layer of false self-assurance fall off, and his stature seemed to shrink inside of his cat onesie. (He had decided it wasn't too warm to wear it.)

"I'm s-sorry," he sobbed, "I'm so, so sorry."

Logan, taken aback and unprepared to deal with intense emotions, awkwardly stepped towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What, uh...what exactly do you mean Patton?"

Patton pulled him into a hug, burying his face in Logan's shoulder. 

"I didn't listen to you."

His voice cracked through his sobbing, each thought blurring into the next.

"I didn't listen to you, and I let Janus impersonate you, and I should have paid more attention, but I didn't, and then things got way out of hand, and I hurt Thomas, and I should've listened!"

His lungs shook as he drew a deep breath, leaning into Logan even further.

"I should have listened. I'm sorry."

Logan, cautiously but surely, wrapped his arms around Patton's back, slowly rubbing his hands in small circles.

"Patton, I—"

"You don't need to forgive me," Patton interrupted. "It's okay to be mad at me. And you don't—" he hesitated, and Logan stopped rubbing his back in order to listen.

"You don't have to pretend that it didn't bother you. Or that you don't care or something, or that it doesn't matter. Cause, it _does_ matter."

Patton lifted his head off of Logan's shoulder so that he could look him in the face.

" _You_ matter, Logan."

As Logan looked into Patton's tear-strained eyes, he was struck by something. As if someone had just applied a stinging antiseptic onto a wound that he had refused to notice. It burned, and it hurt, but it helped too. 

Any infection of doubt or misery. Any creeping thought that no one wanted him. That maybe he would be better off if he was just a piece of pop-up text, easily ignorable. It was all seared away.

And it hurt, oh dear god, it hurt tenfold what it hurt before. But it was a good pain, a healing pain, and Logan let himself cry too. 

His arms around Patton's back. Patton's arms around his chest. Their foreheads gently meeting in the middle. Their cheeks streaked with tears long overdue. Their lungs filling with pain and shame and sorrow and hope, all mumbled up into an oxygen soup. Somehow, this was okay.

Somehow this was really okay, and maybe this was just what they needed.

After a long, long moment, Logan took a deep breath. 

He gently pulled away so that he could look Patton in the face again. Slowly, deliberately, he removed his shaking arms from around Patton's back, reaching up to push the hood of Patton’s onesie off of his head.

As softly as he could, Logan placed a hand on each of Patton's cheeks and kissed the top of his head, right before letting their foreheads fall together again.

"Thank you, Patton," he whispered, as his voice cracked against his will. "Thank you."

Patton let out a sigh of relief as Logan pulled his face away from him again and began wiping the tears off of Patton's cheeks. 

"As much as I deeply appreciate your apology," said Logan, regaining his composure, "I am also aware that all of the information I provided earlier today may have seemed rather...stressful...in the moment."

Patton nodded, his eyes falling to the side. 

"This was in no way my intention, and although all of today's events were very important—and, in my opinion, necessary—I did not enjoy seeing you become..."

Patton cracked a small smile. "A frog?"

"Well, I was going to say 'overwhelmed,' but I guess that works too."

Patton chuckled.

"What I mean to say—" Logan continued, "—is that if you ever feel yourself becoming overstressed like this again, please, tell me. That way I'll know to slow down. Then we can have a proper, calm discussion without any more—"

"Frog fights?" 

Logan smiled. "Without any more accidental amphibian abominations."

Patton laughed. "I love you, my Logan Berry." 

Logan brought their faces back together, gratefully accepting the kiss Patton planted on his lips.

"I am deeply fond of you as well.”

Patton smiled once again, and for a moment it seemed like all was well. That was until his expression grew worried, and then it didn’t.

“What about the kiddos,” he said. ‘Do...do you think they’ll be okay? I mean, with everything that happened...”

Logan paused, his hands dropping to Patton’s shoulders, and the look in his eyes said that he was calculating his response very carefully.

“Well,” he said, “as Thomas’s logical side, primary overseer of Thomas’s language center, and director of activities for Thomas’s right arm, it is my obligation to tell you that no, the others will not be ‘okay.’ Not tonight, and probably not tomorrow, and most likely not even the day after that.”

Patton’s eyes dropped to the floor as he gave a pained grimace. 

“Gotta be honest, Lo, that’s...not the answer I was hoping for.”

“However,” Logan continued, lifting Patton’s chin to look at him, “as Logan, your...companion, and as a member of this family, I can tell you that we have gotten through messes like this before, and we can do it again.”

Patton’s face softened as the light came back into his eyes.

“It won’t be easy,” said Logan, “and it will take a while, but eventually...we’ll be alright.”

Patton pulled him into a tight hug once more, and this time Logan reciprocated immediately.

It felt as if a massive load of bricks had just been lifted off of Patton’s shoulders. He hadn’t realized just how tense his muscles had been until now, and oh goodness, it was such a relief to get rid of that extra pressure.

“Thank you, Logan.”

Over Patton’s shoulder, where he couldn’t see, Logan let himself cry just a few final tears.

“No, Patton. Thank you.”


End file.
